deltarune_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarevolution
A long time ago, a child was born to a King and a Queen. His father was a good man, and took care of his son. Soon, the Queen died, and the King was filled with grief. A person called The Knight soon arrived and made a proposal to the King. Have power and control. All The Knight needed… happiness. The Knight took the King’s emotion away to fuel his own anger. As a result, the King’s son often felt alone and hated. Until one day, when he found that his father wasn’t the hero he was thought to be, and instead a tyrant. The Prince waited for a chance to overthrow his tyrannical father, claim his rightful place as King, and bring peace and happiness to the kingdom. However, it was not as easy as he expected. Although, is it ever? Characters The main character of this AU is Lancer. This is just like the original Deltarune, except the characters are a bit different. Everyone is in their teens, except for the Card King, who is in his early thirties. Everyone also shows a readiness to fight for what they believe in, which is usurping the Card King, and making Lancer King. Lancer: Early on in the storyline, Lancer is blinded by his father’s strike to the head. In that, he becomes Determined (hehe see what I did there) to stop his father, and recruits others to help him. Rouxls Kaard: A lifetime friend of Lancer’s, he’s devastated when he hears what the Card King has done to his son. He quickly joins Lancer in his small rebellion, and becomes quite good at battle tactics and strategy. Kris: The Fallen human joins the crew of two, meanwhile convincing Susie and Ralsei to do the same. They’re bored, so why not? Susie: A quick friend of Lancer’s, she is always ready to defend and attack on his orders. She is headstrong, but knows when to back off. Ralsei: The voice of reason. He is the one to protest joining the rebellion, making him seem like he’s afraid. In reality, he would like to join, just work from behind the scenes. Jevil: The last member. After being saved from death by the group, he joins them. In this AU, however, he has not lost his sanity, so he is a working mind, good with building and getting supplies. The Card King: The villain himself. Having traded his emotions for power after being driven mad with grief with the loss of his wife, he becomes quite the violent father to Lancer. He puts the safety of the citizens of the Dark World at risk because he wants to wage a war with the Surface World. Plot The Card Queen dies of illness shortly after Lancer is born. The Card King goes mad with grief, and shows that he can be a despicable man by making a series of laws that restrict the citizens of the Dark World’s lives. Soon, The Knight comes to town, and offers the King a proposition. The Card King trades his emotions for power and control over his kingdom. Lancer grows up, not knowing what a proper family is, and being friends with only Rouxls Kaard, a dungeon guard who has no family either. After becoming a teenager, Lancer realizes that what the King is doing is wrong, and he needs to be stopped. He gets together a small team of people and storms the castle. The King quickly dispatches them, and easily takes away Lancer’s eyesight with a flick of his chain. Rouxls rescues Lancer from certain death and brings him to a cave -soon to be their HQ. After agreeing to be part of Lancer’s second rebellion, he heals the prince and sets up Home Base in the cave. Shortly after, Kris and Susie fall from the Surface, meet Ralsei, and begin their journey. Lancer quickly intercepts them and tells them of the Card King’s madness, and they agree to join Lancer’s second rebellion, although Ralsei protests against it. With their strike team assembled, the five of them sneak into the castle with one goal: free the sixth soon-to-be-member. They save Jevil from execution the following morning, and he joins them, grateful for what they’ve done for him. Jevil procured some supplies (he doesn’t say how) and the six of them make their way into the castle with their plan clearly sorted out. Susie, Kris, and Jevil would free the innocent prisoners in the dungeon for a distraction, while Lancer, Rouxls, and Kris search for the King’s crown, which was what was giving him his powers. They soon find that he has it on all the time, and can’t get it off without him knowing, so they regroup in the throne room, and devise another clever plan. Lancer would go in and distract the King, while the others would create an illusion of the Card Queen and guilt the Card King into Sparing his son. They would then take the crown, destroy it, and imprison the Ex-King. They proceed with their plan, except one thing goes wrong. The Knight was there with the King the entire time, and he wouldn’t let them get the crown so easily. A chase and battle endure, with Jevil getting stabbed and dying. In his dying breaths, though, he summons enough magic to kill The Knight. The crown is destroyed and Lancer takes the throne, still mourning the death of Jevil. The people are overjoyed, and parade throughout the streets. At the ending, Lancer makes a speech to the kingdom about how Jevil was a friend that sacrificed himself for the greater cause. In the epilogue, we see Doctor W. D. Gaster standing over Jevil’s grave and smiling. “Soon. Very soon. It’s getting Dark, Darker, Yet Darker.” The story abruptly ends there. What comes next? Well, you’ll have to wait for the next book... Read the first book on Wattpad! Username: FireBladeStories. Book title: Deltarevolution: Deltarune AU. Have a good time! ; )